cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Radio
Overview |badges= Plague Carrier }} As enemy: The Radio is an Elite Boss of the Independent faction and can be found during the mission Destroy the Radio of the Video Killed the Radio story arc from Television. As contact: __TOC__ Description This looks like a perfectly normal radio. Every now and then you can hear snatches of dialog from a radio show called 'Radio Free Opportunity' break through the radio chatter. Quotes During the mission Destroy the Radio it will say: Before Contact: Listen here, all my little freaklets! Rise, Robots and Rockers, Rise! This is the voice of Radio RADIO RADIOOOooo! Free Oppotunity ! And we're here to warn you all that there's a biiiiiig bad Baaaaaaad Problem coming our way, and it: is called At 75% Life: This ain't no battle of the bands! This is Radio forever! At 50% Life: Don't mind the static, we still got plenty of music power! At 25% Life: No matter what, we will stay on the air! Defeated: This is Radio Free Opportunity... Signing off. After Defeating a Player: I think we can cut that one from the playlist. Introductions Contact Introduced By * Mr. Bocor * Mikey the Ear * Seer Marino New Contact(s) * None Information An innocuous radio Rumor has it every now and then a mysterious voice speaks through this seemingly innocuous radio. According to the rumors, the things the voice says can lead to great opportunity to those that listen in. Initial Contact As you approach the Radio, you briefly hear what sounds like another voice talking, just under the sound of the music. You mess with the dial to try and tune it in better. Store The Radio does not sell any inspirations or enhancements. Badge Mission Briefing You're listening to the radio you were told about as it plays top 40 hits from the mainland, when a new announcer breaks into the middle of a song: 'You may not know what you're hearing! You may think you're going crazy! But man-oh-man, even if you are crazy, that doesn't mean that you aren't really listening to the one true station for villain information: Radio! RADIO! RADIOOOOOOO! Free Opportunity! That's right, we are Radio Free Opportunity, home of the best information for villains with the right inclination! We have a special dedication going out right now! According to our callers, those zealous misfits called the Lost have their hands on a hot new mystery drug that's been causing quite an outbreak over in Paragon City. But what I want to know is, why should they get all the money? So, if you're listening, if you were to steal the new drug from the Lost and deliver it to the drop off points in Paragon City, that reward would be yours for the taking. Just keep an eye out for Longbow! They may be waiting to crash the party. Now, back to our music programming with some forgettable artist who no one will remember in a year.' The radio begins to play music again. You look around, but it seems as if no one else heard the announcer. The voice of 'Radio Free Opportunity' is quiet, but you remember what it said. If you steal the drug 'Outbreak' from the Lost, then you can take it to the drop off points and take the money yourself. This disgusting section of sewer is overrun with the Lost. Hard to believe they're synthesizing a new designer drug in here. Mission Objective(s) * Steal Outbreak from Lost ** Steal Outbreak ** Defeat Lost Rector Enemies Notable NPCs * Aberrant Rector (Boss) Mission Objective(s) According to your contacts,this should be the neighborhood. It looks like Longbow knows that too. * Drop off the canisters of Outbreak ** 4 drop off points Enemies Notable NPCs * Snow Maiden (Boss) Badge Completion of this mission earns a villain the Plague Carrier Badge. Debriefing The radio is playing pop hits from last decade when you get back. You're about to walk away and chalk the whole thing up to an Arachnos psychological experiment when the music is interrupted mid-song by the voice of an announcer: 'And a big hello to all the villains and villettes out there in the Rogue Isles. In case you hadn't heard the news, the outbreak of Outbreak continues in Paragon City thanks to Port Oakes' own you, who just scored big by listening to: Radio RADIO! RADIOOOOO! Free Opportunity! You, keep listening and paying attention for more hot-hot-hits and hot-hot-tips. Remember, if you have the will to power, Radio Free Opportunity is here to provide the juice! And don't forget that Radio Free Opportunity can now be heard on the internet and even on your cell phone! We're everywhere!' The voice of Radio Free Opportunity cuts out and the radio begins to play another retro hit from yesteryear. The Radio seems to be talking only to you. Suddenly, you feel the urge to shop for Enhancements. Story Arc The Hit List This List of 40 villains was complied by the vigilante group called Wyvern. It's called The Hit List and it contains what Wyvern considers the 40 most dangerous up and coming villains in the Rogue Isles. Your name is at the top of the list. You earned that place by stealing the list from them, and it all started when you heard about the list through the mysterious pirate broadcasts of Radio Free Opportunity. You decided to steal the list, and listened for moe information. The first step was to get the location of the list from a Wyvern representative who was meeting with members of the Legacy Chain. Though he wouldn't talk, you found enough in his papers to pinpoint where Wyvern was putting the list together. The next step was to get the code-breaking programs you'd need to read the list. You stole them from Arachnos by forcing one of their technicians to access the Arachnos network for you. Finally, you broke in on Wyvern, defeated the agent who was compiling the list, destroyed their research, and made off with the last surviving copy of the Hit List itself. You auctioned the list off, but kept a copy. It's kind of nice to know that the forces of good consider you a threat. The profile on you is missing some information, and they got your eye color wrong, but there is one disturbing detail appended to your listing. Wyvern thinks you might be delusional because you seem to get information from a pirate radio station that no one else can hear. Briefing You've been listening to the radio for a few minutes, waiting to hear the voice of Radio Free Opportunity's announcer. Just as you're about to turn it off in frustration, the familiar sound of the Radio Free Opportunity DJ breaks through the middle of a pop song in a crash of static: 'If you've got too much crime on your mind and too much power in your hands, then we're the radio station that's got info you need to do your worst deeds! It's Radio RADIO! RADIOOOOO! Free Opportunity coming at'cha live from our top-secret location to all you all in the Rogue Isles. Now we have a long-play extended cut today for all best of the worst to groove on. It's like the top 40 of the best of the worst! So if you got the time and you have the inclination, then be a caller and join us today on the Hit List! With special guest stars Wyvern! The Legacy Chain! And Arachnos! It's gonna be star-studded wrong doing for whoever decides to make it their business, and my beloved listeners, whoever gets their hands on the Hit List is going to find that business is very good indeed!' You listen closely to Radio Free Opportunity's announcer as he continues to talk: 'Now, Those vigilante villain hunters called Wyvern produce a yearly list of the biggest threats among the up-and-coming bad guys in the Rogue isles. The list is worth a lot of money, both to know who they plan to target, and for the bragging rights of being on top. All the real Villains out there are probably already wondering how they can get their hands on that list, right? And you are all real villains ain't you? Well, those Wyvern types are real-tightlipped, and won't just tell you where they're compiling it if you ask. The only people they do tell are their some-time partners in crime prevention, the Legacy Chain, because they want their input on who to keep an eye on and who's really just small change. So evil-doers of the Isles, if want the list, the first step would be to take out the Wyvern rep meeting with the Legacy Chain and beat where to find it out of him. And remember that you heard about it all here on Radio RADIO! RADIOOOOOO! Free Opportunity!' The voice on the radio is gone again, fading back into some pop song. But you know what you need. There were rumors that this office is a front for the Legacy Chain. Looks like the rumors maybe true. Mission Objective(s) * Beat Wyvern Rep for info ** Beat Wyvern rep Enemies Notable NPCs * Wyvern Representative (Boss) (Sting agent) Debriefing You hear the voice of radio Free Opportunity the moment you turn on the radio: 'No, no, no! I told you! You're caller 214! You're just too late. Our lucky caller was none other than that rising star among all the fallen, one of our favorite loyal listeners. In fact, 's already on the move. Wyvern better be ready to change that list of theirs, because 's already grabbing for a top place in it. And, if you're listening, stay tuned for more lore to make the big score, right after a word from our sponsors here on Radio! RADIO! RADIOOOOOO Free Opportunity!' Briefing The voice of Radio Free Opportunity is already talking whn you tune back in: 'We're back, and the topic of the day is Wyvern's list of the biggest and the meanest of the newest of the black masks, the Hit List. The big-big news is that one of our own, none other than , is making a play for the list. With that villain on the case, you al better be ready to bid on your copies once has it safely tucked away. it ain't over yet, though. Those bad boys from Wyvern are crafty, and they're gonna have the whole thing coded up. Now if only had some code-breaking software to bust Wyvern's ciphers wide open. Too bad Arachnos won't lend out any of theirs, thay can break anything up to Nemesis Army codes. Of course, if Arachnos aren't willing to give, it becomes no less than a true villain's duty to take Take! TAAAAAKE!' The voice of Radio Free Opportunity continues: So if you're looking for those code-breaking programs, you can't just rip an Arachnos Computer out of the wall and take it home. What you need it the programs, and to get them, you need a living (ain't that easy, guys) Arachnos Crypto-tec to access them and pull copies of the network. Oh, and that tech's going to be in a base, guarded by all kinds of Crazy Arachnos face-breakers who won't be happy to see you. That's just the kind of things you have to do if you're living a career of evil. So, get ready and get on it!' You force your way past the outer defenses of the Arachnos base. Now their defenders should be here in force. Mission Objective(s) * Force tech to get codebreakers ** Kidnap technician Enemies Notable NPCs * Wolf Spider Huntsman (Boss) (Guarding the technician) * Arachnos Technician (Hostage) (He must be kidnapped and escorted to his computer) ! Get back! Arachnos Technician: Oh, man! That's ! (after being captured) Arachnos Technician: Thisisn'thappeningthisisn'thappeningthisisn'thappening (after being taken to his computer) Arachnos Technician: Don't be so rough! You have your programs. Happy now?}} Debriefing Radio Free Opportnity is already broadcating when you tune in: '... and that's why it's called the word on the street. But you've got better! You've got the word on the airwaves with Radio RADIO! RADIOOOOOO! Free Opportunity! Now if you've been a good listener and have been paying attention, then you've probably heard that is already way ahead of you, and already almost has Wyvern's hit list in hand. With the location where it's getting put together and the programs to break the codes and read it, is almost there. All that's left is getting it, my loyal listeners, getting it is never easy. Tune right back in when the time is right, and get ready to hear all about it! Briefing It takes maddening minutes to find it, but suddenly the announcer's voice explodes into the middle of a rock power ballad in a blast of static: 'Tune in, power up, and break out! It's your number one station for misanthropic information, it's Radio RADIO! RADIOOOOOO! Free Opportunity! Well as all you loyal listeners know, the stage is set. Now all that's left to find out is if can take it all the way and actually get the list. You better watch out, though, ! Wyvern ain't going to let this go easy! And we all want to see who's at the top of that list! Radio Free Opportunity's announcer doesn't even pause for breath, but keeps talking: The Wyvern base is the place, but only one villain knows where to go. And once gets there, it ain't gonna be easy. The list is going to be defended, and thoe defenders are going to have to take the big fall, and that's not all. To get that list to be worth every penny, peso, and euro or dinero, it's got to be the only copy left. The only way to do that is to destroy all of Wyvern's research so that they won't be able to make another copy! So, if you're listening, you should know what to do. So, go bust some white-mask faces, because we want to hear all about it here on Radio RADIO! RADIOOOOOO! Free Opportunity! Mission Objective(s) This office is nice. It won't be after you're done with it, but it's nice right now. * Get the Hit List ** Steal List ** Find 3 research files ** Beat Guardian Enemies Notable NPCs * Wyvern's Files x3 (Object) * The List's Compiler (Boss) (Sting Agent) gets this far I still have the list in my head. We'll be fine. Combat start: I understand, scum. This list is worth more once I'm out of the picture. Let's get this started. At 75% Life: Is that the best you can do? '''At 50% Life:' You'll have to do more than that if you want to make the next list. At 25% Life: Maybe you really did deserve your spot on the list, . Defeated: You...really earned...your spot...}} Debriefing As the final bids come in for the Hit List, you tune in to find Radio Free Opportunity is already playing: 'We're the ones you hear when you're making normal folks fear, it's Radio RADIO! RADIOOOOOO! Free opportunity! And the talk of the day is none other than . We only hope that you're enjoying those ill-gotten gains. Wyverns' gonna reel from this for a while, but we all have one big big question: , did you put yourself on the top of that list? C'mon, you can tell us. No, wait, you don't have to tell us a thing. Of course you did! Because you made Wyvern put you there, because you learned about it. And it all happened because you listened to the broadcast for the outcasts, the back-beats for the beat-downers, the one, the only: Radio! RADIO! RADIOOOOOO Free Opportunity!' Missions We are the sound of the end times! We are the DJ at the party at ground zero! With the best info for the worst of you, it's Radio RADIO! RADIOOOOOO Free Opportunity! Now, it seems that we've been losing a lot of listeners lately, and it ain't been to that easy listening station. Ah, no, my honorless thieves, we've been seeing loyal listeners sent back to the Big Zig in Paragon through the efforts of a mysterious group of vigilantes who can themselves Wyvern. Now, you're probably thinking "But Radio Free Opportunity, this doesen't matter to me, because I'm not a loser" Well, we know you are not a loser, you're cool like because you're listening to us right now, aren't you? So here's the deal: These Wyvern types are meeting this very day with one of their secret financiers. That's a chance to hurt them and line your pockets at the same time. A real two for one. But we gotta give everyone a chance, so if you want to know where they're going to be meeting, be caller 13! It could be you! The phone picks up immediately, and you hear the voice of Radio Free Opportunity on the other end. "Congratulations, ! You're our 13th caller! Who ever would have guessed? You'll be after the financier and whoever he's meeting with. They should have what you're looking for on them. Now take down this address and remember to tune in to Radio RADIO! RADIOOOOOO Free Opportunity!" You get the address just as the announcer hangs up. According to the tip from Radio Free Opportunity, this should be the place. Mission Objective(s) * Take out Wyvern Financier ** Defeat Financier Enemies Notable NPCs * Financier (Boss) (Longbow Officer) * Wyvern Representative (Boss) (Sting agent) . Wyvern Representative: , huh? We'll look into that. Financier: I'm afraid I can't say why. (aggroed) Wyvern Representative: Looks like we didn't have to look far. That's . Financier: I can't be seen here!}} Debriefing As you're counting the money you stole and thinking of all the influence it will get you, you hear the voice of Radio Free Opportunity break in to whatever the radio was tuned to before. It's Radio RADIO! RADIOOOOOO Free Opportunity! Where evil always wins, even when good plays it smart. The big news today is 's daring theft from Wyvern. With their operating budget stolen, no one knows what they're going to do. Now I wonder where found out about that little job? Oh, yeah! I remember! It was right here on Radio Free Opportunity! Briefing You tune into the station, and sure enough, the voice of Radio Free Opportunity cuts into the music: Blasting through the airwaves like a hammer to the skull, it's Radio! RADIO! RADIOOOOOO Free Opportunity! Coming to you live from who knows where! We have the low down on the down low, all just for you, our listeners! Speaking of secrets, we've heard here at the station that the cabal of mystics with an over-active sense of justice you know as the Legacy Chain are going to be holding induction ceremonies for their newest members in some offices here in Port Oakes. Well, I'm sure everyone in the Rogue Isles wishes them the best, and hopes that their little induction of new would-be champions of righteousness isn't crashed by any of the bad guys out there. Isn't that right, all you bad guys listening? Oh, and I should probably mention that we've heard those ceremonies involve some pretty valuable stuff. I just hope nothing bad happens. And that's what we call a hint, ladies and gentlemen. The voice of Radio Free Opportunity fades. If the tip from Radio Free Opportunity is right and the Legacy Chain is initiating new recruits, then it would jibe with things you'd heard from other contacts. In fact, you think you know what business offices they're probably going to be holding the ceremony in. If you can take out the one leading the initiation, you should be able to steal the valuables worry-free. Mission Objective(s) * 3 items to steal * Defeat the initiation boss Enemies Notable NPCs * The Initiator (Boss) (Inferno of Flame) Debriefing You try to tune into Radio Free Opportunity again, listening for the announcer's voice to break into the middle of a song. You're rewarded soon enough when you hear "It's the love song for your heart of darkness. It's Radio RADIO! RADIOOOOOO Free Opportunity! I've got a bit of news for all you black masks out in the Rogue Isles. If you were thinking of pouring some weed killer on the next crop of Legacy Chain initiates, you should have set your alarm clock for yesterday! It looks like beats you all to the punch, which is spiked, thank you very much. , if you are listening, keep it up. You're proof that good things happen to bad people who listen to Radio RADIO! RADIOOOOOO Free Opportunity!" Briefing It takes a bit of tuning, but finally you hear the voice of Radio Free Opportunity coming through loud and clear. "It's time for the prime show of crime! That's right, villains, it's Radio RADIO! RADIOOOOOO Free Opportunity coming at you from our secret location. And we better stay secret if we want to keep our heads today, because we got something big. The ultimate big-bads of the Rogue Isles have themselves quite a problem, and we're the only ones who are going to be brave enough to tell you about it. Seems that they've been infiltrated! That's right. A spy from the Council has made his way into their ranks, and is feeding his pals information like it was a buffet line! What's worse, Arachnos can't weed the guy out. If only someone could find the Council Spymaster, they'd be sure to find the spy. Of course, that spy's no doubt going to make a run for Paragon to hide behind the capes there within the hour, and the Arachnos base he was in would still think he was on their side, so you'd have to fight through them to catch him, all in about 60 minutes. So if you want a shot just be our 13th caller. It could be you!" You call the number and the phone picks up immediately. "Congratulations, , you're our lucky winner. You get the location of the Council Spymaster! Now remember, this is a two parter, and the second part is gonna be on the clock. The good news is, sources say Arachnos won't be any more upset than normal if you take out the whole base the Council's spy is hiding in. Arachnos figures it would serve them right for being fooled. So good luck, good hunting, and tell everyone you heard all about it right here on Radio RADIO! RADIOOOOOO Free Opportunity!" Mission objective(s) * Defeat Spymaster Enemies Mission objective(s) * Catch the spy. Or not. (60 minutes to do it) * Prevent the spy from escaping (he will run to the exit or the elevator, so be prepared) Enemies Notable NPCs * The Council Spy (Boss) (Wolf Spider Huntsman) Debriefing (Mission successful) You tune into the radio and search for the tell-tale sound of Radio Free Opportunity's announcer. "We're the sound you need every day of your evil lives, it's Radio RADIO! RADIOOOOOO Free Opportunity. Seems that the Council Spymaster ran into a big problem that goes by the name of . Now their spy's all busted up, but there's nothing they can do about it. Too bad for those fellas, just goes to show that you should know to listen to the Radio! That's it, as along as it's Radio! RADIO! RADIOOOOOO Free Opportunity!" Debriefing (Mission failed) You tune into the radio and search for the tell-tale sound of Radio Free Opportunity's announcer. "We're the sound you need every day of your evil lives, it's Radio RADIO! RADIOOOOOO Free Opportunity. Seems that the Council Spymaster ran into a big problem that goes by the name of . But it looks like their Spy got away before the leading contender for Villain of the Year could catch up to him. Those Council guys sure are tricky." External Links * * The Radio Speaks - The missions from The Radio are brought to life by Prof J.